Provincia Eremus Minor
Little Wasteland" is one of the newest provinces of the Imperium. What makes it unique is that it was not conquered from people but from Nature itself: roads and towns were built and wells were dug to make this part of the Eastern Waste habitable. This venture started during the reign of Gregor the Conqueror and is fueled by the promise of vast underground riches that are supposed to lie just underneath the sand and rock. During their quest for the legendary Godhammer, The Faultless Arrow traveled to Eremus Minor. To help them navigate the wastes the Legion provided them with a handy map with some points of interests. Points of Interests This is a list of potential points of interests in Eremus Minor. The list consists of places that can potentially resist the Sorrow and thus provide safe haven for the party (especially at night). Note that some of this information may become or may already be out of date. Mission of Pelor A small church with a small farm (for self-reliance), established by missionaries of Pelor about a decade ago. They try to convert the nomads away from evil/draconic gods to Pelor or the Pantheon of Life, so far with mixed success. Protected by clerics and paladins, good place to rest and heal Golden Crane Oasis A small oasis where the Imperium sent a druid circle to try to make the land around it fertile. They are keeping the Sorrow out, a good place to rest and heal. Goblin Caves Natural caves formerly inhabited by goblin tribes but they were driven out by the Imperium about a decade ago. Sheltered, underground, could be a good place to rest. The protective magics of goblin shamans still keep the place free of the Sorrow. Trading Post A small settlement at the crossroads with an inn and some houses, frequent stop for traders. A cohort of legionnaires was sent here to secure it. Alikar’s End Town at the Badwater salt lake. Part of the Imperium's effort to make the land fertile, they have a number of wizards who are desalinating the lake and a about a thousand settlers trying their luck. The Directorium wizards set up a dimensional barrier and the local Tide soldiers are keeping the Sorrow at bay. It seems like the best place to resupply. Nomad Camp The surviving nomad tribes (mostly humans) banded together and fortified a camp. Their shamans are keeping the Sorrow at bay. Hostile to the Imperium, caution advised. Fort Marius Small Crimson Tide garrison to keep the local nomads from raiding nearby settlements. It was lost in the beginning of the conflict but it was retaken by the II. Legion and a dimensional lock was established there. Good place to rest and resupply. Camp Oberin Small settlement with lots of farms built near a fresh water well. One of the main sources of food in the regions. It was retaken by the II. Legion and a dimensional lock was established there. The slaves have been replaced to supply the troops. Golem Junkyard Full of old discarded golems and failed experiments, the ancient magic keeps the fog away. Not all the experiments are dormant, caution advised. Adventurer Camp Several adventurer companies banded together to reach the tower. They set up a camp here from where everyone is on their own. This is the fastest way to the Tower of Isdalf, it is recommended the party tries to catch up with the other adventurer companies here. Camp Avernus Mining camp full of slaves, extracting precious minerals from under the mountains. There were Directorium mages on site during the first attacks so they managed to hold out until the II. Legion cleared the path to them. It is one of the only routes through the mountains. Hoard of Zytophar The red dragon Zytophar inhabits the caverns that lead from west to east through the mountains. Although she is powerful, she is no match for the Sorrow, yet she did not leave, likely because she does not want to abandon her hoard. Danger: the dragon will attack anyone approaching her hoard, avoid at all cost! Al Waruk An ancient abandoned fortress, only one tower still stands, but the ancient magic seems to keep the Sorrow out. It is currently held by the Dishonoured, a penal battalion of the Legion. They were dispatched to secure it from the Legion camp to the south to support their advance to the Tower of Isdalf. This is the closest place under imperial control to the Tower. Saurhel A place with a lot of history: once a dragon shrine, then an elven graveyard, now home to a group of cultists. The ancient magic seems to be impenetrable to the Sorrow, this could be a good place to resupply. The cultists are not hostile but vigilance is advised. Knights’ Camp A band of the Knights of Heironeous joined the fight against the Sorrow. They chose not to go with the adventurers and mercenaries, instead they made their way through the mines and set up camp here before they move to the tower. With dozens of clerics and paladins, this camp should provide safe harbor against the Sorrow. Illithid Ruins Formerly a mine full of slaves, now just it is just an empty ruin, a remnant of the once vast interplanar Illithid Empire. Powerful magic still surrounds it, keeping the Sorrow at bay. It has a bad reputation among locals and most travelers avoid it even though the Directorium has found no trace of leftover mind control magic. Legion Camp Expeditionary force of the II. Legion. While most of their forces are tied up with defending Ravenspire and Fort Deadwater, 4 cohorts were dispatched to take the Tower of Isdalf. They went through the mines to avoid the fog and established a camp on the eastern side of the mountains from where they will make their final assault on the tower. Tower of Isdalf A wizard tower that belonged to the legendary Isdalf, one of the first people to utilize magic. The tower is abandoned and under the protection of strong magic, has a portal to one of Isdlaf's laboratory planes where the party can find the part of the Godhammer. After the Godhammer The detonation of the Godhammer forever changed Eremus Minor. It destroyed Fort Deadwater and disintegrated the Sorrow, throwing pieces of the Goddess of Life to different parts of province, causing life to flourish in these regions. Category:Geography